User talk:Mystic Gohan96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mystic Gohan96 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 02:05, June 13, 2011 Hello!! Hmm... did you know I made 4 accounts because I FORGOT MY PASSWORD!? Have you ever heard of the User Tree Of Might on the Dragon Ball Wiki!? That's me.. and the reason I have a period at the end of my name!! I'm good,while I message you I am competing in the tournement In DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3! [[User:Tree Of Might.|Prepare for the Summer!]] 06:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S Do you have a sig!? Yo Oh,hello!Welcome to the wiki!Do you know what a sig is?It's this- Goten17 is awesome! 06:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC).I can't make one for you because Blalafoon never taught me,so if you need one,Ask our admins,Gotek,Supreme Gogeta,and a special friend of mine,Blalafoon!And if you want,I can make you my Friend! Reply Hi there pleased to meet you too. I've seen you around on the other wiki with your other account. Why did you create a different account? ~ IceMoonCloud 06:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) K, C ya tommorow! ''Dragon Ball Z rocks I love it more than all of you... Ok maybe Im not the biggest DBZ fan but I still love it'' 06:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. See you later. ~ IceMoonCloud 06:59, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh,Hi,Soldior.I herd what happened to your acount,and I'm sorry about that.But still,do you want to be a friend,get a sig? Goten17 is awesome! 18:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) You know,I kept on asking Supreme Gogeta,but I think hes in-active.Anyway,On my profile,there is a friends thing,Just edit and put your sig on it.By the way,Did you know about Gotenteen17 ''on Dragonball wiki,Like Tree of might,I forgot my password,I got a new password,but get this,I FORGOT IT!So I got a new acount-Something you CAN'T forget-My username-Goten17 very easy,and my NAME as a password!U CAN'T forget that! Goten17 is awesome! 18:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean messed up? 19:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) My sister or ava558 ran into the same problem, but she dosn't mind. 20:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC) What? Ok i don't see how he did that. Anyway's nothing much really about to get off i'll ttyl. Supremegogeta 22:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thats horrible! That is bad how on earth can a user use another users IP?! I dont get it at all! We need to tell Kill You this! 'LSSJ4' 22:39, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Problem is fixed! Kill You unblocked you both since now you two IP's are tied together meaning you get blocked for Tien09s actions! Which is so unfair! But your unblocked now! :) 'LSSJ4' 22:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) No problem! 'LSSJ4''' 23:40, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Wait a sec. My beef's with Soilder5679. Not you. Plus, he never apologized. I checked every wiki I'm apart of and didn't find it. The whole reason I haven't quit his wiki (www.kingkaisplanet.wikia.com) yet is because apparently, I can't delete my own account on that wiki which to me is a little frustrating. Now I have to gett one of the admins on that wiki to delete my account. Don't send me messages unless you have something worth reading. (Sigh) Ok. Well. I still can't find the apology. But. I can tell that you're sorry. Now that I think of it, I overreacted. My turn. I'm very sorry. I acted stupid. I don't expect you to forgive me. Although, I just wanted you to know this. I was acting very idiotic. No. I don't like drama. I hadn't noticed how bad I was being. Please accept my apologies. I feel embarassed because of my actions. I think I like your new account more. Wasn't Blalafoon supposed to make you a sig? June 13 Finally Found it! I guess I hadn't found it before since I don't check my blogs anymore. Or I hadn't known about that one comment when I first read it. Man. I feel even dumber now. Sorry again. I'm glad I saw the comment. wakka wakka 02:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Wakka Wakkawakka wakka 02:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Same here I'm not in the best of moods either. It might be my last week of school, but the people over there really know how to get on my nerves. This one kid in my P.E. class keeps picking up stuff (rocks, discarded pencils, anything) and throwing them at my head, back, or any other body part. This other kid is constantly yelling insults at me for accidently hitting him 5 or 6 months ago. Every time I try opening my mouth while he's around he goes "Shut up asshole" or "No one cares idiot!" and most of the time he says "Quiet Franklin! You ain't got nothing interesting to say!". Urrrrrrgh. It's so frustrating! Anyway, I just wanted you to know this. I know it probably doesn't make up for my attitude. Sorry again. Ok I'll come back to the wiki. However, if I tell on the kid, I'll be branded a snitch. I know, dumb, huh? I usually dn't care about being branded something. Only thing is, once you're branded a snitch at my school, you might as well transfer. No one will want to hang around you. And everyone will hate you. It's a little scary thinking about it. But thanks for the concen. P.S. Can I please have my badges back? I worked super hard to get them. It'd feel like a waste if I didn't have anything to show for my hard work. Thank you. Yay Can't thank you enough. I'll try talking to the teacher. You're a good friend. P.S. I'll check out the forum after I post this comment right........ about........... NOW! What's up? Just hanging around and thought,I'm bored.I wonder if My friend can keep me company. Goten17 is awesome! 05:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I know that you didn't know.....but, don't do it again OK!? Ok did he cuss here or do anything to break the rules and where did he? Supremegogeta 19:09, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok im glad you worked it out but i can't do anything if he did it on another Wiki. Supremegogeta 19:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I still don't see how he did it. But im glad everything is ok now. Supremegogeta 20:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC) You can now but make sure you finish the page you made before making another one. Supremegogeta 19:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you this palce always needs more users. Supremegogeta 19:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Stop dicking around. Your in trouble for hacking into my account, and i dont know if Omega456 is a troll or just one of your friends. Soilder5679 22:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC)